Looks Can Be Deceiving
by HarryRulesandalsoNaruto
Summary: Harry is in for a surprise when he realizes his girlfriend isn't exactly who she appears to be...
1. Chapter 1

A/N hi everybody, I hope you like our first fic!!1!!1!!

Chapter 1

Harry was damn sick and tired of the Slytherin house in general. They ran so hot and cold on him. Harry was sitting staring at the back of Draco's head. Strands of blond hair were clinging to his head as some purple steam from the Wiggenweld potion drifted sensually around him.

_I can't take this, _Harry thought morosely. He and Ginny had hit a rough patch in their relationship. _Ginny is the perfect girl, but I can't help feeling that something's missing._

He glanced up from his cauldron and found a pair of icy blue eyes affixed to his own. Draco quickly turned in a swirl of greasy hair.

"Cor blimey, what was that all about?" Ron diverted Harry's attention from the glistening hair on the back of Draco's neck. "He's been staring at you for nigh on ten minutes!"

"What? Oh yeah, what a git." Harry murmured vaguely. He felt the blood creeping to his...

"Potter! Fetch me some flobberworm mucus!" Snape barked from his beak. Harry sighed and rose from his seat. He strode down the long, dark hallway towards the storeroom. The heavy wooden door creaked open, straining the ancient metal hinges. Harry perused the crowded shelves of dead ugly creatures and various herbs, even now forgetting what he had been sent to do. His mind was still on Ginny, but somehow drifted back to those staring blue eyes.

The door slammed heavily behind him, jarring him out of his reverie. He swiveled on his heel.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Transfiguration?"

Ginny blinked alluringly as the red rose to her cheeks, complimenting her hair. "I missed you, Harry. I feel like things have been strained between us lately. I wondered if I couldn't make it up to you."

"How?" Harry warily eyed Ginny's eyes, and the passionate fire burning within.

"Oh, I can think of a few things I could do." Ginny moved her hands towards Harry's belt. Harry said nothing as she ducked under his robe. His eyes closed halfway. It made him look pretty asian, or maybe some kind of Filipino. Like Dante Basco. Yeeeeah. He's pretty hot. Remember him? Yeeeeah. Anyway, the blowjob.

Harry leaned back against the shelves and let Ginny do her magic. His hands rested on her shoulders as she moved her head in and out, back and forth, around, this way and that. Oh god it felt so good. Harry became all hot and bothered.

" _Oh_, you're a naughty girl, Ginny!" Harry hiccuped.

"I know it," she replied. Only it came out like, "Hm mmm hmml"

"Ah ah AH!" Harry put his hands on the back of her head and grabbed her hair. "Ah ah AHH...ahhh that was nice." Ginny pulled back and sighed, wiping her hand across the corner of her mouth. "Thanks! I've been practicing!" Harry decided not to ask questions. If it worked...

"Well, you'd better get back to Potions," Ginny said softly, dragging her finger along his chin in a sexual fashion.

"O-okay," Harry said, still a little dazed. Ginny walked out the door, hips swaying in the breeze. It was funny, but in the dark dungeon light, he could have sworn he saw a glint of blond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in the common room, Harry spotted Ginny snuggled up with Crookshanks by the fire. All of Harry's anger towards her had left that afternoon in the storage room, along with most of his sperm. He felt that somehow Ginny had had some sort of presence that hadn't previously existed; that she had somehow changed for the better, which he sensed in their encounter earlier that day.

Ginny stirred from her sleep on the cozy leather chair. "Hi, Harry," She said in a sleeeeepy voice. "How was your day?"

Harry smiled smugly. "Pretty bloody good," He replied, "But I think you had a little something to do with that." Ginny stared blankly into Harry's face. He noticed her eyes lacked a certain sparkle and lustre that they had possessed earlier.

"Okay then. Cor bloody blimey!" Ginny exclaimed. "Look at the time! Must be off...Snape assigned a bogger of a potions essay this arvy, and he gave me a bloody detention, too!"

She stood up, sending Crookshanks flying in a meowing blur of claws and fur onto the floor. As she waddled away, Harry scratched his head, a little confused. He couldn't help feeling as if Ginny had forgotten what had happened today in the potions store room. He started to follow her up to the girls dormitory. Unfortunately, Harry had forgotten that boys are not allowed into the girls dormitory, and was subsequently sent catapulting down the stairs that had collapsed into a slide beneath his feet.

"Night, Harry!" Ginny called from the top of the stairs.

"Nyeeh...? Harry replied. He returned to his dormitory and promptly fell asleep.

The next evening Harry made his way to detention with Snape. He trudged into Snape's classroom to find a set of bright brown eyes staring back at him. Ginny was in a huffy mood. She continued out the door without saying a word to Harry. He simply shrugged and continued in the door. Snape assigned him to clean out all the cauldrons in the whole big large gigantic cauldron-filled dungeon. Several grimy minutes passed.

" I will return in a moment, Potter, continue cleaning." Snape commanded. After a few moments of his absence, the door swung open, revealing Ginny.

"Hello, Harry," she breathed breathily. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Harry swallowed.

"Where did you go?" He asked. "I thought you were in a huffy mood!"

"Huffy? More like HORNY!!" She pushed him up against the wall of dirty cauldrons and ripped open his shirt. She tweaked his nipple. She kissed him hard. After several minutes of this, they got pretty into it. They were more, you know, moving around and stuff. Harry needed a breath, so he pulled away. He gazed into the eyes of his lover, but instead of brown eyes staring back at him, they were icy and grey. Confused, he stumbled back. Looking down he spotted a lump in Ginny's pants. Polyjuice potion was obviously wearing off of its user.

"Malfoy!" He yelled. "What the EFF are you doing? I—you--we--aaaaaaaaaaauuuuugh! Nyeh? Where's Ginny?"

"Who cares, Harry? Ask yourself..." And Harry did. After a moment of thought, a light clicked on behind Harry's eyes. He knew for whom he cared. "Come here!!" He said, and kissed him again and again. And again and again and again. And once more too.

"Was that you in the potions storage room the other day?"

"Yes." Draco said simply. Harry didn't care; he just started towards Draco's belt.

"I need to repay you for earlier." So Harry went down. On Draco. Hard. And Sucky, sucky he went.


End file.
